Parce qu'il n'y a rien de pire
by elliata
Summary: Suivez les meditations d'un certain Ron Weasley...


_**Salut à tous! Voila c'est mon deuxieme one-shot, j'espere qu'il plaira autant que le premier. Quoi qu'il en soit n'hesitez pas à reviewer ca fait toujours plaisir, et ca donne l'impression que ca interesse quelqu'un. Merci d'avance...**_

**_Disclaimer:Tous les personnages appartiennent à jk rowling bien evidemment..._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Parce qu'il n'y rien de pire que d'être ton meilleur ami**_

On m'a toujours dit que j'avais beaucoup de chance de vous avoir, Harry et toi pour amis. J'en conviens. Peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir un ami prêt à tout sacrifier pour eux. Moi, j'en ai deux. Deux amis, qui ont toujours été là pour moi, quelles que soit les circonstances. Deux amis qui m'ont prouvé plus d'une fois que je comptais énormément à leurs yeux, et qu'ils m'aimaient comme je suis. Pour ce que je suis. Et qui ne se souciait pas du fait que je sois le dernier fils passe-partout et quelconque d'une famille qui ne comptait que des membres aussi exceptionnels les uns que les autres. Ni que cette même famille était l'une des moins aimées et des moins riches de toutes les autres familles sang pur. Non, ils m'ont toujours aimé comme je suis. Avec mes cheveux roux, mon caractère empoté, mon coté maladroit, ma vision des choses simpliste, et mon indéfectible loyauté.

Harry, c'est le frère que je n'ai jamais eu… Eh oui ! C'est vrai, j'ai cinq frères et une soeur, mais aucun d'eux ne m'a jamais considéré autrement que comme le petit dernier. Pour Bill et Charlie, je suis le "Ronnie" qu'ils n'ont pas eu l'occasion de voir grandir. Pour Percy, je suis celui qu'il se fait un devoir de sauver de l'influence des jumeaux. Pour Fred et Georges, je suis la personne adéquate sur qui tester leurs nouvelles blagues et inventions. Pour Ginny, je suis juste un grand frère rustre, désespérément plus étouffant que les autres. Alors que pour Harry, j'ai toujours été une personne à part entière, un ami. Son premier ami, son meilleur ami.

Et puis il y a toi. Hermione. Mon autre meilleure amie. Cette fillette prétentieuse et hautaine de onze ans que j'ai rencontré ce jour là, à bord du Poudlard Express… Cette élève studieuse qui s'est insinuée de force dans nos vies, Harry et moi. Cette amie si particulière pour qui mes sentiments sont définitivement différents de ceux que j'ai pour Harry.

C'est bien là, le problème. Depuis six ans qu'on se connaît tous les trois, je n'ai jamais regretté d'être l'ami d'Harry, malgré ma jalousie déplacée. Alors qu'avec toi… Disons juste que c'est compliqué… Mais commençons par le commencement…

Il est inutile, je pense, de retracer les circonstances de notre rencontre. Toujours est-il que, du premier coup d'œil, je me suis senti prodigieusement agacé et étrangement fasciné par toi. Et puis, il y avait ce besoin impérieux de te provoquer, d'entrer en conflit avec toi sans aucune raison valable. Ce besoin qui s'est manifesté tout au long de nos premiers mois à Poudlard. Et qui n'a jamais cessé depuis.

Et puis nous sommes devenus amis… De la façon la plus inattendue et la plus improbable qui soit. Ce qui n'a pas calmé cet étrange sentiment à ton égard, bien au contraire.

Mais il y avait autre chose depuis. Quelque chose que je me plaisais à qualifier d'amitié. Car c'est bien par amitié que j'ai jeté un sort à Malefoy alors qu'il avait osé t'insulter. C'est cette même amitié qui m'a poussé à te défendre face à Rogue en troisième année et à écoper d'une retenue. Juste de l'amitié. Et pas une seconde je ne me suis demandé pourquoi Harry n'en avait jamais fait autant, alors que tu comptais énormément pour lui. Non, je me plaisais dans cette idée confortable.

Jusqu'à ce qu'à ce jour, en quatrième année où tu m'a clairement laissé entendre qu'un autre garçon t'avais invité au bal, et que tu avais répondu affirmativement à sa demande. Je ne saurais décrire ce que j'ai ressenti sur le moment. Mais encore une fois, j'ai choisi de l'interpréter comme de la colère … J'étais ton meilleur ami, et si tu devais aller au bal avec quelqu'un ça devait être moi, d'autant plus que ça m'aurait rendu service !

Et puis, j'ai du me résoudre bon gré mal gré à ne pas connaître l'identité de cet idiot qui avait osé t'inviter au bal. _Viktor Krum_.

Je crois que l'ironie de la situation ne m'a pas tout de suite frappée. A dire vrai, je m'en fichais. Krum ou bien un autre, quelle importance au fond ? Que ce soit un joueur international que je vénérais, ou un Serpentard que je méprisais, peu m'importait, puisque c'était un autre que moi. Un autre que moi à qui tu accordais tes danses, tes sourires, ton attention.

Je me souviens encore de la vague de panique et d'incompréhension qui m'a saisi alors que je me surprenais à de telles pensées. C'est vrai, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien faire que tu sortes avec quelqu'un ? Ca n'avait rien d'étonnant, j'aurais du m'y attendre… Sauf que je m'y attendais. J'ai toujours su qu'un jour viendrait où tu aurais des petits amis que tu viendrais nous présenter, à Harry et moi. Inconsciemment certes, mais je l'ai toujours su. Depuis le jour où nous sommes devenus _amis_. Ce si beau et si terrible soir d'Halloween en première année.

Mais je crois que je n'en ai réalisé le sens que quand je t'ai vu à _son_ bras. C'est là que toute l'ampleur de la situation a pris forme. C'est là que mon coté trop protecteur pour être celui d'un ami a fait surface… ou ma jalousie, si tu préfères. Et depuis tout a changé en moi…

Il y a des jours où je bénis le ciel, Merlin, Poudlard, le crapaud de Neville, et même Quirelll et son troll sans lesquels nous ne serions jamais devenus amis. Et d'autres où je les maudis tous, autant qu'ils sont, je maudis notre amitié, je maudis Harry d'en avoir été la cause, et je me surprends à envier tout le monde et n'importe qui. Tous ces abrutis qui ne se rendent même pas compte de la chance insolente qu'ils ont, libres de toute pression, de toute amitié à ton égard. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Je suis ton ami, _moi_. Et je sais qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. J'en suis sûr…

Tu lèves la tête de tes révisions d'arithmancie, et je me secoue mentalement en essayant d'échapper à mes pensées. Tu me souries. D'un sourire que je ne t'avais jamais vu auparavant, d'un sourire qui illumine tes magnifiques prunelles marron, d'un sourire où j'entrevois pour la première fois une lueur inhabituelle et réconfortante. Une lueur qui me donne l'impression d'être unique, de compter… Mon cœur rate un battement, et je te sourie à mon tour alors que je me sens rougir stupidement.

Je ne suis plus sûr de rien… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime, Hermione Jane Granger. Et quelque chose me dit que de nous deux, je ne suis pas le seul à éprouver ce sentiment. Quelque chose comme ton attitude à mon égard depuis que j'ai rompu avec Lavande, ou encore ce regard dont je ne connais que trop le sens pour l'avoir déjà vu maintes et maintes fois dans les yeux de Harry à chaque fois qu'il est avec Ginny… Qui vivra verra…


End file.
